The New Girl
by Kittykatx3
Summary: Ok so this about My character Dawn moving to amity park but is feeling homesick until she meets teh awesome Sam Manson.Evenually Danny,Sam,and Tucker find out her secret..? DXS!
1. Prouloug

**Prolouge**

**A/N:Yay! This ish my first story staring My Dp and if you worried that im gonna pair my characters w/ Butch Hartmens charters im not gonna so..im only saying that because i read some stories that happen like that and it kinda made me mad lol no effence to them people! :P..one more thing im not gonna be explaining what they look like if you wanna know Look on my profile and i made a little thing saying what they look calleed ''My Dp Characters''(obveussly).Or look at my profile avatar and there they are :P!**

''This wont be the last Time Dawn..ill see you again''Cobey said.

''Yeah i know but..i dont wanna leave you..i love you''Dawn took dawn into a big hug.

''I love you to''Cobey said whispering into her ear.

''Here i got you somthing''Cobey said pulling out a stuffed wolf.(**A/N:i forgot to mention that dawn wuvs stuffed animals :P).**''Aww hes cute''Dawn said hugging him.

''Im really gonna miss you Cobey and Kesha and David''Dawn said hanging her head.

''Here''Cobey said putting a necklace on was half of a wolf looked around her neck then Codeys seeing that he had the other half.

''watch this''Cobey said taking her necklace and his necklace and putting them na necklace started flashing colors and tiny little shawdow wolves were running around the paw.

''Its beautiful'' Dawn said looking up a Cobey.''I know'' Cobey said leaning down and kissing her.

_**Beep Beep Beep!**_

Dawn and Cobey jumped and looked to see it was Dawn's Parents.

''Thats my ride'' Dawn said with her leaky whiped them away.

''Remember Dawn this is not the last time you'll see me again..i promise''Cobey said hugging her also having tears in his eyes,

''-sniff-ok i love you so much'' Dawn said looking up at him whipping his tears got up holding the Wolf plushie he got for her and walked to the ride of hell.

_remember Dawn.._Cobey whispered to himself._remember.._

**Lol this is me who thinks this but i thought this chapter was kinda corny,but kinda romantic to though soo..how did chu like it.I tried to make them not sound like Danny and Sam on fanfiction soo yeah. i said **_**DONT WORRY **_**about DannyxDawn or CobeyxSam or things like that not gonna happen! and thank you so much for the people who have been giving me reviews and favoriting ** give you all a cookie****


	2. The New Girl

**Chapter One**

**The New Girl**

_i hate this i hate this i hate this._Dawn said to herself while she was approching the school.

''ohh Cobey''She said looking down at the necklace he gave was next to the Casper High took a deep breathe and walked in to her new stopped write then when they saw lots of kids in the always looking at gulped and started walking pass the staring faces.

She went to the office and they put her in found the room and walked looked at the students stare at her but ignored them.

''Is this ?'' Dawn said trying to pronounce his name.

''Why yes it is'' Mr Lancer said.

''This is our new student her name is Dawn''

Dawn looked at the students and gave a smile smile.''hi'' Dawn said waving then taking her seat.

_**45 mins later.**_

Dawn got of her seat and went to her locker.

''Hey guys isnt that new girl hot! Tucker ask.

''I guess.'' Danny said then looked at sam with anger in her face.

''someone jelous Sam?'' Tucker eyes went wide and started to blush..bad.

''me jelous?..haha please im not jelous why would i be jelous shes..you know ok but im not jelous nope not jelous at all thats me not jelous..''Sam laughing then to see

her friends look at her in a weird way.

''Well come on guys lets get a seat before Dash takes it over''Danny said.

''Ill meet you guys there..''Sam said looking down.

''you ok Sam?'' Danny ask w/ a concern.

''Yeah..just not feeling that good''

''ok ill meet you down..''

''yeah''

Danny and Tucker left and Sam darted into the bathroom and started to god no one in here Sam ough to Sam was crying in the bathroom Dawn was still fixing up hre she started of to the she walked in She heard somone opened the door a tiny way to see Sam in there.

''are you ok?'' Dawn ask putting her hand on her back.

''huh yeah..''Sam said trailing of write when she found out it was her.

''i know your not..''Dawn ask w/ her arms crossed.

''Well its because-''Sam stopped and Dawn started to talk.

''Its because you jelous..''Dawn said looking down.

''how did you know?'' Sam ask surprized.

''I just know theese kinds of girl things im not a girly girl its just that i know how you feel...''

''I know this is gonna sound weird but in class today i see the way you look at that boy with the raven hair and the white and red shirt..uhh whats his name?''

''Danny..''Sam said whipping away her tears and sniffing.

''write Danny and i see the way he looks at you..uhh whats your name?''

''ohh im Sam''

''awesome..so anyway i dont like uhh Danny i have a bf anyway his name is cobey... ''Dawn said smiling thinking of him.

''you dont?''Sam said with chuckled.''of corse not!'' Dawn said putting a conforting shand on her shoulder.

''so are we cool?'' Dawn ask

''were cool'' Sam said and walked to the cafateria.

**Ik Sam was a little Occ so i told you NO DannyxDawn. :P**


	3. Fight

**Chapter 3:**

**Fight**

Sam and Dawn walked down the hallways to the they got to the table wear Danny and Tucker are sitting.

''Hey guys'' Sam said sitting down.

''Hey are you ok Sam?'' Danny ask.

''Yeah why?''

''It looks like you've been crying.''

Sam eyes went didnt want her best friends that shes been looked at Dawn who had an idea to switch the subject.

''Ohh This is Dawn''

''Hey Dawn''Danny and Tucker said.

''Sup'' Dawn said.

''Im Danny by the wa-''Danny stopped and Tucker butted in.

''Hi Im Tucker''Tucker said spraying breathe spray into his eye went wide.''Uhh hey..''Dawn went silent.

''Arent you gonna get somthing to eat Sam? Danny ask.

''No im good''

''What about you Dawn?''

''No not hungry..''Dawn said playing with her Paulina walked over.

''another loser!''Paulina Dawn started to growl but then ,Sam,and Tucker stared at her.''a loser with an attitude''Paulina said flipping her hair._girly girl _Dawn said in her head.

''Soo losers your gonna have to move''Paulina said smiling.

''Why?'' Tucker ask.

''I need room for my stuff!''Paulina said.

''Well find someonewere else Paulina you cant sit here!'' Sam screeched.

''I cant stand you goth loser!''Paulina said pushing her out of her fell to the floor she woke up and Danny,Tucker,And Dawn were next to stood up holding her head then looked over at Paulina Laughing.

''Are you ok Sam?'' Danny ask putting a hand on her didnt stood up and walked next to Paulina.''Move!'' Paulina said pushing her eyes went wide and attacked started wripping her Scratched her across the face and hit her in the eye.

Danny,and Tucker and Dawn just stared at the ran out of the ghost He made himself intangible and grabbed Sam and flew to the caper high roof.

Sam was still kicking and punching then relized she wasent in the She saw Danny infront of her.

''you ok Sam?'' Danny ask touching the scratches on his glove had some blood on it but not much.

''Peachy..now can you get me down from here?''Sam said trying to find away down.''Well if i do your gonna get into another fight'' Danny said.

''Then bring me home'' Sam said looking down.''Ok'' Danny said picking her up bridal style and flew to her set her on her bed and went into her bathroom and brought out her mini first aid he was finshed he put it away.

''Well ill see you later Sam'' Danny said flying out of her window.

''Danny wait!'' Sam didnt hear her though._i love you _Sam whispered and layed down on her bed jumping up layed on her bruised eye.

Danny flew back wishing he stayed with sighd and flew into Casper high changing back.

''Everything ok''Tucker ask.

''Yeah..''Danny said siging

''Were Sam?'' Tucker asked.

''i brought her home..''

''mhmm''

After Danny and Tucker walked out of the hallway seeing Paulina hold the top of her was bleeding!''Sam must have really lost it'' Tucker said looking at looked at Tucker then at Paulina.''Yeah.'' Danny said walking to his next class.

'

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**


	4. Strange

**Chapter 3:Strange **

**Ok So yeah..im finally updatping this story and still working on updating my other so check out my FF Profile and dont forget to review! :D**

Dawn was still in the cafateria still staring were the fight took shook her head wondering wear Sam dissapeared to but just ignored went back to her locker and grabbed her Invader zim bookbag and started walking the way home she saw Danny and Tucker but no started to get curious again and went up to them.

''Hey Danny Hey Tucker!'' Dawn said running to them.

''Hey Dawn.''The both said.

''So Hey do you know wear Sam went...i seen her fighting i looked away for a sec and she...disspeared..you know wear she went?'' Dawn ask with her eyebrows raised.

''Ohh hehe i think she went home becuase she got in a fight'' Danny said getting nevrous.

''hm..but she dissapeared..'' Dawn ask getting mad.

''Uhh i dont know what your talking about..'' Danny said sweating.

''Mhhmm'..well i guess im gonna go see her..you know wear she lives?''Dawn ask.

''Well were gonna go see her you can come with u-''Tucker stopped when Danny elbowed him in the stomach.

''Uh hehe i gotta tell you somthing about the project '' Danny said grabbing his arm.

''what project we didnt ha-Ahh''Danny stopped him from talking by grabbing him and dragging him away.

''Tucker what are you doing!''Danny whispered.

''What im just being nice.''Tucker said defending himself.

''Well Sam doesnt want anyone knowing shes rich and doesnt she seem diffrent to you?'' Danny and Danny looked at Dawn who smiled and waved and they waved back.

''No..''Tucker said.

''She just met Sam and all of a sudden shes in her buisness like knowing were she lives?'' Danny said whispering louder.

''Come on Danny she just wants to know if Sams ok..''Tucker didnt know what to was just wanted to make sure she was ok,but what if Dawn ask Sam and she accedently tells her his Sams not like that.

''Well..fine!..but we have to keep an eye on her..theres still somthing diffrent about her thats not...right..'' Danny said in a low voice some what over a whisper.

Danny and Tucker walked back over to had her arms crossed tapping her foot looking really unpaitient.

''Took ya long enough'' Dawn said rolling her eyes.

''Sorry..so ready to go?'' Tucker ask.

''Yeah'' Dawn was a silent kep on looking over at saw him giving him an confused mins later they got knocked on the door to be greeted by Sam.

''Hi Sam'' Dawn said hugging her.

''Hey'' Sam said hugging her boys looked at them stopped hugging and looked at them staring at them.

''What never seen two girls hug before?'' Dawn ask raising an or Tucker didnt say anything.

''So Sam hows you eye'' Danny ask.

''Sore'' Sam said trying not to touch her stinging cut was kinda heeling but the bruise looked the touched her eye and made a tiny scream and took away her looked back at her friends who had concerned look on their faces.

''im ok..its just a little sting'' Sam sam grinning ignoring her pained eye.

''So Danny Tucker you guys comming over for movie night..''Sam said switching the subject.

''wouldent miss it'' Danny said smiling at her with her smiling back.

''You can come to Dawn if you wanna'' Sam said.

''Sure what time?'' Dawn ask.

''Well on school nights we come over at 7 but since its friday its tonight a 12''

''12?'' Dawn said with her eyes widended.

''Yeah..'' Sam said looking at her confused.

''i just remembered i cant..mom needs me to help her with somthing...sorry hehe omg look at the time i should reeally get going got lots of homework ok see ya..tomorrow!'' Dawn said running to her house.

''whats up with her?'' Sam ask looking at Danny.

''i dont know..but Sam doesnt she seem umm diffrent?'' Danny ask.

''i dont know..all i know shes nice..and growls..''Sam said.

''Ok so she growls like an animal and shes really curious..and shes caring...and she was shocked when she found out our movie night was at 12 and didnt wanna come anymore...''Danny said tapping his chin.

''ohh well guess were never know'' Tucker said playing games on his PDA.

''Tucker your such a geek'' Sam said with her arms crossed.

''You just gotta love that about me'' Tucker said sticking his toung out at his PDA trying to beat his game.

''Well wanna go to the Nasty burger or Somthing?'' Danny ask rubbing back of his neck.

''Sure..'' Sam said starting to blush.

''Tuck you wanna come?'' Danny ask was to buissy playing his game not paying any attention to him.

''Tuck'' Danny said.

''Tucker!'' Danny screamed but he was still to into his game.

''Fine''Danny said walking with Sam to the nasty when they were walking Danny held Sams hand in his hand and both started to blush not pulling away walked to the Nasty Burger.


	5. The wolf

**Chapter 5:The Wolf.**

**Yay chater five is up and running xP!**

Dawn didnt run home instead she ran to the ran and and climbed up into the a looked up at the sky watching the clouds go look ed down at her necklace that Cobey gave her.A single tear drop slid down her face.

''i miss you so much Cobey.'' Dawn said sniffing,still looking at the her eye lids dropped and fell asleep.

_**In Kimo Park.**_

Cobey was also sitting in a tree with tears in his looked down at the necklace and gripped it in his hand.

''Hey Cobey''

Cobeys eyes went wide and looked down to see his to friends Kesha and jumped down from the tree and greeted his friends.

''So what are you doing'' David ask leaning over to his face.''Nothing..Nothing'' Cobey said looking put a hand on his shoulder which made Cobey look at her.

''You miss Dawn dont you?'' Kesha ask.

''Yeah..i do..''Cobey said looking away again.''i wish I could see her...'' Cobey came over to Cobey and slapped him behind the head.

''Man what was that for?'' Cobey said rubbing the back of his head.

''Have you forgotten your part wolf?'' David said.

''No i didnt forget..its just its still light out and it will be kinda weird if i went wolf running in the streets you remember what happen to you and Kesha last time!'' Cobey said.

''Hey i dont get why K-9 control follows us anyway! were not k-9s were wolves!'' David said defending himself.

''yeah but Kesha bit a person thats why!'' Cobey said.

''Hey! that guy was asking for it!'' Kesha said throwing her hands up.

''and besides you know how Far away Amity Park is!'' Cobey said throwing his hands up.

''Amity Park?'' Kesha ask.

''Thats were she moved..'' Cobey said.

''ahh'' Kesha said catching on.''well thats an hour away'' Kesha said.

''Well im gonna try'' Cobey said smiling thinking of Dawn.

''Were proud of you Cobey'' Kesha said smiling.

''Thanks'' Cobey said hugging his friends.

_**Back in Amity Park**_

It was now and Sam walked out of the nasty burger smiling at each other.

''Thanks Danny'' Sam said hugging him causing them both to blush.''anything for you Sam'' Danny said in a low voice.

''What?'' Sam said.

Danny blushed even more looking away.''Nothing..nothing..hey wanna go for a walk..in the park'' Danny said looking away rubbing the back of his neck.

''uhh ok'' Sam said looking up at him holding hands again looked at Sam who was looking up at the stars.

''Wow.'' Sam said still looking up.

''Yeah'' Danny said also looking and Sam got to the park lying down looking up at the then Dannys ghost sence went of.

''Aww come on not now!'' Danny said.

''Im going ghost!'' Danny rings formed around him changing him into the infamous Danny Phantom.

''Star here'' Danny said looking at Sam who smiled at her and flew of finding the ghost who savatadged his monent.

'' I AM THE BOX GHOST RULER OF ALL THINGS CUBICAL...BEWARE!'' The box ghost screamed throwing ghost boxes at dodged then and hit him with an ice pulled out the fenten cermos and trapped the box ghost in it.

'' you ok?'' Sam ask

''yeah..'' Danny said changing back to his human form.

On the other side of the park Dawn was still there sleeping in the woke up and looked at the body started to to tingle then a bright hot pink flash went around started to clench her fist and jumped out of the light got brighter and she started to howl.

Danny and Sam were still at the park gazing at the stars when the heard the and Sam jumped up and gasped.''you think thats wulf?'' Sam ask Danny.

''Thats not wulfs howl and hes still at the woods he was released into..'' Danny said standing up with went ghost grabbed Sam by her waist and flew up looking down at the ground to see were the howl came from.

Dawn was running in her wolf form when she heard a noise close by trying to find somewere to looked down again and saw the mysterious was a brown wolf with light high-lights on its tail,face and had glowing hotpink eyes.

Danny put Sam up in a tree and chased after the blasted it and hit its side making it bang into a in wolf form looked up at the mysterious had white hair and glowing green eyes,wearing a black and white jump suit with a ''D'' on his top.

She started to growl and attack was watching the fight and Saw Danny get hit.

''Danny!'' Sam screemed running towards his was still knocked looked up at the saw..Sam? What was Sam doing with a ghost?..Dawn looked back at the ghost kinda looked like Danny...no!... Dawn though to herself.

Dawn started to growl and attack The ghost..While Dawn was was running like the wind in his wolf form running to Amity ran around amity park but didnt see then went to the park and Saw grinned and stopped when he saw her growling at two seemed to be knocked out.

Dawn was about to swipe at them but Cobey ran toward her tackling her to the woke up to see her other attacker,.it was Cobey?Dawn growled at him and taclked him the two were woke up and saw Sams was crying.

''Danny!'' Sam screamed and hugged him crying into his shoulder.''are you ok danny?'' Sam hugged her back puting his head on top of her.''im ok'' Danny said hugging her tight but not to both broke apart and looked at the wolf that saved wolf was the Same color but hilights only on his head and alsohad glowing yellow the wolfs ran away still attacking each other.

Danny would have ran after him but fors Sams sake he just let it go..for now...

**Yippy i finsished chapter 5! wow im poofed! **


	6. United

**Chapter 6:United**

**Ok i decided to work on this story and get theese chapters up then ill gonna go back to the others so dont worry if i dont update on my other stoires i will :3.**

Dawn was chasing Cobey threw the park getting ready for She jumped on top of him smashing him to the opened in his eyes to see Dawn growling at changed back to his human form **(A/N:They can transform anytime they want but have to transform at night and sometimes they'll have there human sturcture and be covered in wolf hair an that jazz :P).**Dawn then also changed back and started hugging him and Cobey returned the hug.

''i missed you Cobey!'' Dawn said hugging him tighter.

''me to'' Cobey Dawn remember what he did and hit him on his arm..hard.

''owww what was that for?'' Cobey said rubbing his shoulder.''well you attacked me!'' Dawn said throwing her hands up.''Well you were attacking people..esspecially inocent humans...we said we werent gonna do that!'' Cobey said defending himself.''Well first of all the boy is not inocent he attack me!..and that was not a human it was a ghost''Dawn said crossing her eyes went wide.

''yeah..'' Dawn said.

''you could have told me!'' Cobey said

''we cant talk when were wolves..''Dawn said.

''right..''Cobey said.''not that im not super siked to see you i am im thrilled but why are you here?'' Dawn said.

''i..missed you'' Cobey said started to smile to.

''so you staying!'' Dawn said grinning.

''i cant stay forever..but i could stay fo a week'' Cobey said smiling.

''a week?'' Dawn said Cobeys face as well.''im sorry'' Cobey said looking away.''Its cool'' Dawn said hugging him.

''i love you so much Cobey''

''i love you to Dawn''.

Danny and Sam walked to her house for movie night almost Tucker wouldent get they saw him sitting on Sams pourch steps on his PDA.

''sorry were late Tuck''Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

''so what took you two so long''.Tucker ask and Sam looked at each other remember what happened just 10 mins 's face was pink of last thing she wanted to happen was to cry in front of her friends.

''ghost and wolf trouble'' Danny said.

''whoa you saw wulf? how is he?'' Tucker ask getting curious.

''no not wulf..there was this wolf attacking us and then another wolf came to our rescue..the wolf attacking us kinda looked like...''Danny trailed of.

''like?'' Tucker ask.

''Dawn..'' Danny said.

''the new girl..no way?"' Tucker said.

''Well lets look at the facts!..she growls..shes caring..she didnt wanna come to movie night anymore when she found out what time we were having it on!..wolf people change at night! so that would be my guess!''

''Its kinda hard to believe..''Tucker said getting a little dissapointed.

''Can we stop talking about this! lets just watch some movies..''Sam said walking in her house with Danny and Tucker walking behind her.

3 hours later Tucker and Danny were leaving Sams house waiting for there parents to pick them parents arrvied first which left Danny and Sam.

''So about what happe-'' Danny was cut of by Sam.

''Danny i dont wanna talk about it..''Sam said looking away.

''Why does it bother you so much?'' Danny said getting Sam could answer Dannys parents pulled up in the Fenten hugged Sam and walked into his waiting ride. Danny looked out the window and saw Sam waving to him and Danny waved back then drove of and Sam went back into her house.


	7. The New Guy

**Chapter 7:The new guy**

Dawn and Cobey walked on the side walk,holding hands on there way to Dawns was passed her curfew so they climed threw her bedroom window,and plopped down on her bed room was had a Kitty shaped rug with the face like this'':3'',her bed was polka dotted with a cupcake shapped pillow with a Gir and a wolf plushie on walls were stipped and her floor was carmel brown and other things.

''Wow..i dont i ever been in your room.''Cobey said looking around.

''Well i never seen yours''Dawn said sitting on her bed.

''So were are you gonna to stay if your gonna be in Amity park for a week.''Cobey didnt know, he was thinking that he could stay here hoping she would ask him but didnt.

.

''im not sure..'' Cobey said looked at him and frowned.''Well if you stay in wolf form you could stay here'' Dawn said looked at her in excitment ''really?''.''sure..but you'll have to sleep on the rug''Dawn said pointing to the made a cute puppy pout and changed into a wolf and layed down looking up at looked down at him smiling and then kissing him on the head.

''Good night Dog'' Dawn said joking with then fell into a deep watched as he slept and changed into her Pjs and went to sleep.

After Danny and Tucker left Sam went up to her room changing into her Pjs and looked out her window,it was lighty raining walked over to her side dresser and pulled out her diary and started to right in it.

_Dear Diary_

_Today was a crazy day for me and Danny went to the Nasty Burger,but we barely touched our food we were to bussey making googly eyes at each other AND WERE JUST FRIENDS!Mabey Danny does like me more than friends,though he still does have on Paulina and Valery..i really wish Danny could see that i like him..but if he doesnt it might ruin our friendship..i know i shouldent care if he likes them..they are prettier and cooler than me..but i dont need to be cool..i dont wanna..but i wish he could see the pain i feel when he flirts with them..well a girl can only try..._

Sam closed her diary and locked it and put it back into her side dresser and looked up at the ceiling.A single tear drop feel down her face and went into a peaceful sleep.

_**2 Days Later**_

Danny,Sam,and Tucker walked together to hung out this whole weekend and all getting grounded from staying out to late,and Danny's parents sprayed Danny with this ecto stuff this whole weekend and still having some stuck to his hair.

''i cant belive this!'' Danny said trying to yank the stuff out of his hair.

''I know dude it looks like you got hudge clunks of booger in your started to glared and Tucker and made his backpack intangible and all of his stuff fell out.

''Hey!'' Tucker said bending down picking up his books then Sam kicked him in the shin.''What did i do!''

''next time your gonna make fun of someone make sure they dont have ghost powers or a boot''Danny said smiling at Sam who was smiling back.

''Well man that was so incalled for..'; Tucker said rubbing his shin and heading of to took out his PDA and looked at the time.''you guys were late!"'

''WHAT!'' Danny and Sam screamed.

''its 8:01!'' Tucker said running to class and Danny and Sam following .Lancer was calling out names.

''Paulina''

''Dash''

''Kwan''

''Star''

''Valery''

''Danny''. looked up and called his name again.

''Dann-''He stopped to hear the door slam open to Danny,Sam,and Tucker.

''Tardey again ?''' said looking down at him.''ahh perfect attandence untill today i expect better from you''.''and Tucker..never late but absant alot..dont start ''.''Detention after school you three''. walked away and they took there seats.

''another detention..not the way i wanted to start of my week'' Danny said frowning.

While was getting ready to teach they heard a knock on the was Dawn and a new boy.

''uhh..this is Cobey..hes..an exchange student and here just for a the week'' Dawn said smiling at the teacher then at Cobey.

''ohh..well..take a seat Cobey'' said.

''ok so we got an exchange student..his name is Cobey''.Cobeys eyes went wide and managed to smile and wave.

''hes cute!'' star said blushing and grinning at him.''he is'' Paulina looked at paulina and said ''you have the ghostboy!'' Star yelled.''What?' Sam screamed then the class stared at sam and Sams face turned pink and hid her head in her book.

''fine the ghost boys cuter anyway..'' Palina said holding a picture of the ghost boy and kissed it.

Cobey sat next to Dawn and smilled at each and Sam and Tucker stared at the new kid.''doesnt he seem..familler?''.''He kinda looks like that wo-''Danny stopped by then he butted in.

''Danny you can talk after class'' said walking watched the him the whole looked like that wolf who saved him and Sam..and the other wolf looked like..Dawn.

After class was over Dawn and Cobey walked out of class together holding hands and dissapeared into the croud.''Are they dating or somthing'' Danny ask.''yeah when i was in the bathroom a week ago cr-''Sams eyes went wide when she relized what she was about to say.''cccrrrawling becuase i lost my hair tie..Dawn came in and told me she had a boyfriend named Cobey and that must have been him'' Sam said rubbing the back of his neck nervously and Sam looked at her confused and Sam switched the subject.''hey so we better get to lunch come on!'' Sam said grabbing her best friends by there wrist and went down to lunch.


	8. The secret out

**Chapter 8:The secret out.**

Danny,Sam,and Tucker went down to lunch and looked around to see were

Dawn saw her sitting at a lunch table with Cobey making google eyes at each other,they didnt even have a lunch infront of started to giggle and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Tucker pounted and took a big bite out of his burger and looked away.

''Tucker theres more girls out there'' Sam looked up at Sam and smiled then signed.''Yeah..i know i just thought she was the one...''

''you can do better Tucker..''Danny said.''Thanks guys''Tucker said smiling and eating his burger.

''So..Danny what were you talking about earlier in class?'' Sam ask.''its Dawn and Cobey I know this sounds weird but i think Dawn and Cobey were them wolves from the park''

''Danny are you sure..Dawn seems to nice to be a wolf''

''Wulf is nice and hes a giant killer!"

''Ok..but how do you know?''

''Well first she growls..then shes gets curious and i swear i saw her eyes glow pink..and when we invited her to our movie night she didnt go because it was at 12:00..''Sams eyes she was a wolf.

''Well Danny were gonna need more proof'''.Later on "Danny,Sam,and Tucker snuck out to the park and waited for the wolves.''ok so i got the fenten fisher,the thermos,the ghost gountlets and others just in case'' Danny said changing into Danny phantom.

''yeah but how co-''before Tucker could finish they heard a branch all gasp and saw two bright lights and then saw the wolves running and tackling each flew up and Tucker and Sam were sitting in a tree waiting untill he needed there help.

Danny fired a ecto ball and shot it and landed inbetween the two wolves looked up and saw Danny.''i think thats Danny!'' Dawn said in wolf talk**(A/N:When there in wolf language they talk like wulf).**Danny shot another ball and hit howled and fell to her looked and Dawn then at Danny and eyes flashed yellow and yellow beems shot out of his hit Danny and Danny flew backwards.

''Danny!'' Tucker and Sam screamed and jumped out of the tree with the fenton gadgets and blasted Cobey and he flew recovered and attack again and shot him Dawn woke up with her eyes flashing hotpink and both Cobey and Dawn started after and Sam screamed and ran.

Danny then woke up out of his consionness and saw and heard Tucker and quickly jumped up and grabbed the fenton fisher and flew after almost gained up on Tucker and Sam but Danny wipped out the fenton fisher around there janked the rope and Cobey and Dawn slamed into each others back and leaned against each other.

Danny flew down to see the wolves and Tucker and Sam joined him.A bright flash surrounded the wolves and changed back to there human all and Cobey were the wolves the whole and Cobey were still knocked out.

''i told you!'' Danny said

''Sorry..''Tucker and Sam said.

''Soo what now?'' Sam looked at the two and looked at Sam.

''well lets bring them back to the lab''.Danny flew all four of them to his house.

;


	9. Another Fight

**Chapter 9:Another fight..**

It wasent that heavy for him,the ghost fighting was really playing of.

Danny put Dawn and Cobey in a ghost cage he had in the lab and locked it

''Danny you cant just leave them in there what about your parents?'' Sam ask.

''Well there at some stupid ghost convention..and jazz shes signing up for a even in college yet shes only 16...''.Then they turned around when they heard a eye fluttlered open to see he wasent in the park anymore.

''huh..were..DAWN!''Cobey struggled and looked behind him to see she was still knocked looked out of the cage to see Danny,Sam,and Tucker.

''Why did you lock me up what do you want!'' Cobey said growling and struggling to break free.

Danny walked over to the cage and said ''its for you attackings..''.Cobeys eyes whinded and looked at Danny.''we know you and Dawn are thoose wolves in the park'' Cobeys eyes whindened more but not at him figuring out his secret,he saw Danny phantom change into Danny fenton.

''your that ghost?'' Cobey said stuggling again remembering what he did to Dawn.''What!'' Danny said getting nervous.''im not!''.''uhh Danny you kinda changed back into you human self.''Danny looked at Sam then looked down to see hes in his normal just stood in shock then heard another opened her eyes and saw everyone stare at her.

''were am i?..why did you lock me up!'' Dawn said struggling.''Cobey!'' Dawn said looking behind her and saw Cobey staring at her.

''are you ok?'' Dawn ask concerned.''fine'' Cobey replied looked at them and walked to he cage.''How come you didnt tell me your a wolf?''

Dawns eyes whinded.''ohh no..Sam i couldent tell anyone..'' Dawn said trying not to growl.''im your friend Dawn!'' Sam said getting angry.''you dont trust me?'' Sam said getting and Tuckers eye looked up at looked away and but her bit her bottom lip.''of course i trust you!'' Dawn said defending herself.''its just that..''Dawn looked away again and looked at Sam.''look im sorry''Dawn said in a low voice.

Tears were forming in Sams eyes and said ''well you just proved that were not friends anymore!'' Now the tears were running down her hid her face in her hands and ran out of the lab up the stairs.''Sam!'' Danny screamed running after her but Tucker stopped her ''give her time man''.

Dawn also now had tears in her eyes and looked away bitting her lip making it bleed.''please just let us go..ill be moving back to my old school as well as Cobey..you'll never see us again''.The way she said it accully made Danny believe unlocked the cage and untied them and both jumped up changing halfway into the bodys covered with fur still wearing there cloths with there pointy ears sticking out and there eyes flashing and eye pupils getting smaller and there tails moving grabbed Dawns hand and kissed it breaking a whole in the lab running away and never comming back. 


	10. Attack

**Chapter 10:Attacked.**

Dawn and Cobey ran back to the park flipping in the air changing into full wolf.''i cant believe this happened''Dawn said in wolf form.''i know'' Cobey said.''so are you ready to go back?'' Cobey ask

Dawn stopped running,then Cobey stopped.

''i cant go back I still live my family in amity park!'' Dawn said glowing yellow eyes went wide.''well you promised to go back though''Cobey said sounded a little really wanted her back at her old school with him,it was lonly without her.

''Well..ill figure out somthing..they'll eventually know i didnt move back..''Dawn said changing back to also changed back kissing returned the put Dawn on his back and climbed up on a tree and cuddled looking up at the stars.

Sam stopped crying by now.''how could she do this to me!'' Sam said to her self clenching her started sniffing,whipping away a few stray tears and continued her then somthing grabbed Sam by her shoulders and dragged her into the ally and screamed and opened her were 5 guys in there w/ were wearing leather jackets and black jeans.

''Who are you,let me go!'' Sam said of the guys grabbed her by the throut and shoved her into the wall tightning his started to cough and black spots peared over her vision and let out a scream.

At the park Cobey and Dawn were still cuddled in a tree until they heard a jumped out of the tree as well as Cobey.''Sams in on!'' Dawn said changing into a wolf and as well as Cobey.

Tucker and Danny were downstairs in the lab still.''mabey i should go after her'' Danny said changing into Danny phantom.''Dude..just give her time'' Tucker said putting his hand on his shoulder.''No..i feel like shein trouble!'' Danny went intangible and flew threw the ceiling leaving Tucker there puzzled,then ran upstairs trying to follow him.

Sam was still gripped by her kept on cursing at them to let them was another guy behind her andkicked her hard in the leg letting her drop to the screamed again and grabbed her leg.'' you bastard!'' Sam screamed.

''aww someones not a good girl...guys lets teach her a little a hudge giant guy came up to Sam and twister her screamed even louder letting tears flow out of her eyes''now thats a good girl'' The leader said a another guy had a knife and out it to Sams throut.

''goodbye beautiful'' The guy said getting ready to kill her,but before they had the chance Danny

came and blasted the knife out of his guy turned around and saw the infamous Danny phantom.A guy came behind Danny and and knocked him out with a frying pan.

''Danny!'' Sam screamed running to Danny but imediantly fell because of her screamed again even the guys could do and more damage they heard a looked up and saw Dawn and Cobey,and they looked and Cobey sprung into action.

Dawn jumped on someone growling in there face and clawing there guy screamed and eventually passed jumped on two guys and swipping then on the the guys fell to the woke up screaming because the back of his head was saw Sam and ran over to her.

''Sam are you ok?'' Danny ask touching her leg and imediently took his hand of when she started screaming.''Danny..my..leg i think theres somthing wrong with it''.Danny looked down at her leg and then turned around and saw Dawn and Cobey fighting the gang was surprized.

Dawn and Cobey stopped fighting when they were all knocked and Cobey looked at eachother then at Danny and Sam who was staring at them changed back into there human forms.''Are you guys ok?'' Dawn said running torwards them checking for accedently touched Sams leg and she screamed.

''sorry'' Dawn said.''so im guessing its you leg..'' Dawn gave her a look ''yes my leg!'' Sam said trying not to scream.''Danny are you ok?'' Dawn ask worried.''Yeah..but..my head.'' Danny said rubbing the back of his head.''Lets get them help''.Dawn turned into a wolf and Cobey put Sam on her back.''Get Danny'' Dawn said in wolf inderstood her and put Danny on his back,turning wolf and following Dawn.

While they were running they saw wolfs stopped and Tuckers eyes went saw Danny knocked out on one wolves back and Sam on the other holding her leg trying not to scream.''get on'' Dawn said in wolf Tucker understood esperonto**(A/N: i just found out that wulf speaks esperonto thats the wolf language)** and jumped on Dawns back.''What happened'' Tucker ask didnt answer him she was to buissy trying not to he ask Dawn in esperonto ''what happened''.''some guys attcked them'' Dawn said in eperonto.

''were taking them to the hospital'' Dawn said.

**Please Please Please review..nonones really reviewing and i think that no one likes my stories :[.**


	11. I Love You

**Chapter 11:I Love you**

Sam woke up and saw a white celing.

''Sam..Sam are you ok?''Dawn eyes whinded.

''huh..were am I?''

''The hospital.''Dawn said.''Look Sam im sorry i couldent tell you ima wolf I really do trust you''.Sam smiled at her ''Its ok..sorry i got all worked up..friends?'' Sam ask''Friends'' Dawn said hugging Sams parents ran in.''Ohh Sammy-kins are you alright!'' Pamela Manson screamed hugging her.''Mom..cant..beathe'' Sam losened her grip.''Sorry sweety''Then Sams mom phone rang''I gotta take this..''Pamela Manson said kissing Sam on her head and walking out of the room.''Wait..weres Danny is he o-''.''Sam relax hes ok hes in the other room getting his head examed..he has a concusion but not bad''Dawn said her putting her hand on her shoulder.''why am I he-''Sam looked down and saw a cast on her signhed it.

''who signhed it''Sam ask curioulsy.

''guess.''

''you?''

''no..''

''uhh...Danny?''

''Bingo!''.Then Dawn went to the edge of her hospital bed and signed it.''Now i sighed it..'' Dawn said with her toung out.''Ohh Your awake!'' Tucker said running over to Sam giving her a big hug.''Tuck..cant..breathe!''.''Whoops..hehe sorry..''Tucker said,then walked over and signed her cast.''Now you cast looks awesome'' Tucker said capping the growled.

''So did you see Danny..is he ok?'' Sam ask sitting up more.

''sorry Sam..hes..dead.''Tucker said looking had tears in her eyes.

''Wh-Wha-What?'' Sam said.

''Hes not Dead!''Dawn said wacking Tucker in the back of the head.''OWW!'' Tucker said rubbing his head.

''Tucker why would say that..thatss not funny!'' Sam said whiping her tears away.''Sorry Sam i didnt think you would care..'' Tucker said looking was shocked.''Of course I care Tucker I Love Danny you know that..i love him more than anything!''

Then they all gasp.''Wha-'' Sam stopped and saw Danny near the eyes whidended when he heard what Sam said.''uhhh ima leave you guys to talk.'' Tucker said walking out the door.''Uhh yeah me to..''Dawn said following him.

Sam looked at Danny and Danny walked torwards forhead was wrapped and had an bandadge under his eye.''Please Danny im sorry please tell me we can still be friends.''Sam said looking up at him.

Danny leaned down to her face and kissed eyes whidended and started kissing him eventually pulled away to catch their breathe.''Sam you dont know how long i waited for yoo to say that.''Danny said kissing her again and breaking apart.

''I love you much Danny.''Sam said kissing him more passionitly.''I love you to Sam''He said kissing her cheek.''So how long are you hear for?'' Sam ask.''Ehh i get out tommorow''Danny said smiling at the doctor walked in.''I see your awake..oh im Doctor Lee''.''how are you feeling'' Doctor Lee said.''Ive been better..so when do I get out of here?'' Sam ask.''Tomorrow but the cast is gonna be on for about 5 weeks..''Sams eye whideded''Great''Sam mummbled.

''Well if you need anything just let me know''Doctor Lee said walking out of the room.''Well i better get back to My room..see yah tomrrow..love you goodnight'' Danny kissed her on the forhead and walked out of the smiled and closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

xXxXxX

A week later Danny,Sam,and Tucker went back to had an concusion and took pills for pain killer for his was on crutches.''I cant believe you two are together...i knew it!'' Tucker said smiling at and Sam smiled at Tucker then at eachother.''Yeah i know'' Danny said

''Soo Sam?'' Danny ask with his eyes half open.

''Hmm?'' Sam said.

''How long have you been inlove with me?''

''Longer than you know'' Sam said they were walking and looked down and saw a flyer on the leaned down and picked it up and read it.''What!'' Danny said.''What?'' Tucker said.''Theres a Dance comming up and we didnt even know!'' .''WHAT!'' Tucker and Sam said together.

''theres a dance and its in a week!''Danny exclaimed.

''so are we going'' Tucker asked.

''i dont see why not..''Danny said dropping tbhe sighed and walked saw Sam and went after her.''Whats wrong?'' Danny Sam stopped walking.''Danny..im not going to the dance''.''Why not?''.''Danny im in crutches!'' Sam said growling.

''Who cares..Sam it doesnt matter i dont care..the dance wont be the same without my girlfriend smiled when he used the word girlfriend.''fine Danny ill go'' Danny grinned and Hugged her and Sam returned the hug.

'


	12. The News

**Chapter 12:News**

After school Dawn sitting in a near by tree doing her homework and somthing grabbed her screamed and turned around and saw smiled ''Hey..'' Dawn said kissing his cheek.''Hey..soo listen..'' Cobey said looking down.''yeah?'' Dawn ask.''Dawn im going back to Kimo school eyes whinded ''No you cant!'' Dawn said hugging Cobey.

''ill miss you to much please dont go'' Dawn hugged her back.''Im sorry Dawn..I have to..but you could come back to'' Cobey said whipsering into her ear.''I cant Cobey i moved ,my parents-''.''said you could go back to your old school'' Cobey finished and kissed her.

''i-i can!''''Dawn said hugging him tighter.''yeah didnt your family tell you..your moving back in a week!'' Cobey said with happy tears in his was thrilled to move back but..her friends she made here.

''ohh no..'' Dawn said pulling away and jumping out of the tree,Cobey followed her.''Whats wrong i thought you'd be happy?''.''i am..im thrilled but..Sam..Danny,Tucker..how am i gonna tell him''.

''you can do it'' Cobey said kissing her and walked away.''hey were are you going!'' Dawn called out to turned around.''you have to tell them not me..ohh and see you in a week love you!'' Cobeys said smiling and running smiled at Cobey and turned around and Saw Danny,Sam,and Tucker behind her.'

''Oh her guys'' Dawn said walking torwards them.''What was that about?'' Sam ask curiously.''Ohh nothing..nothing at all...but i gotta tell you somthing'' Dawn said lowering her head.

''Before you do guess what?'' Sam ask.

''uhh..what?'' Dawn asked.

''theres a Dance comming up dance in a week!'' Sam she wasent on crutches she would proboly start jumping with excitment.

''ohh..'' Dawn said sighing and looking away.

''everything ok Dawn?'' Danny ask.

''huh..yeah..''Dawn said looking up putting on a fake smile.

''Well i gotta go see ya guys'' Dawn said putting her hands in her pockets and walking away.

xXxXxXx


	13. Prom and Goodbyes

**Chapter 13:Prom and Goodbyes.**

It was a week was in her room putting on her dress and wore the Same dress she wore her last hair was out up the same way with her makeup also the Same but she had crutches.

''Sammy-kins your date is here!'' Pamela Manson let Danny in and he sat oon her looked up and Saw Sam walking out of her looked saw him and were the Same tux but still tooked incredibally cute in it.

Sam tried to go down the stairs but failed misberally.''Uhh Danny a little help'' Sam said looking jumped up from his seat and went to picked her up bridal style and walked down the stairs and ser her down gently.

''Thanks'' Sam said blushing.''No problem'' Danny said pulling her into a broke apart and went to the was already there waiting outside the door for them.''There you two are ive been waiting for-like ever!''.Tucker the dance just started..'' Danny said.''Well come on!'' Tucker said grabbing them.

Sam looked around to see if she saw didnt.;'' i wonder were she i-'' Sam stopped and saw was wearing a black and hotpink dress with a corset top and netted hair was the same with a little black crown in her hair.

''Hey Dawn you look awesome'' Sam said.

''Thanks you do to..''Dawn said sighing.

''Whats wrong?'' Sam ask.

''Listen Sam..i..i..im movng back to my old gasp.''Why..Dawn you just cant leave!"' Sam said getting anry.

''Sam..im sorry my whole familys moving back..im sorry..''Dawn looked at Sam and walked out of the building then Danny and Tucker showed up behind her.

''What happed'' Tucker ask.''Follow me'' Sam said making her way out of the building and Danny and Tucker following saw Dawn looking around outside.

''Dawn whats going on?'' Danny turned to the trio and sighed.''Im moving back to my old school..my whole familys moving back''.Dawn looked at Sam with tears in her eyes.''Sam I am gonna miss you'' Dawn said taking her into a hugged her back.''you'll see me again i promis'' Dawn pulled a bracelet out of her purse and oput it on Sam.

''Whats this?'' Sam said looking at the bracelet.''Its a frienship bracelet here touch the black bead'' Sam looked at Dawn and touched started to glow and a tiny screan popped up.''What is it?'' Sam ask staring down at it.''Its so we can comminicate silly''.Then they heard wolves howl and gasp.

Then three wolves appeared in front of of them Changed back into there human was Cobey,David,and grinned and ran over to them hugging David and Kesha.''i missed you guys soo much!'' Dawn said with her grin getting bigger.

''We missed you to!'' David and Kesha said hugging her back broke the hug and looked back at Danny,Sam,and Tucker and smiled.''guys theese are my other friends kesha and David''.They both looked at them and smiled.''Heyy wasssappp!'' Kesha said eating a cupcake.

They all laughed.''Kesha and David theese are Danny,Sam,and Tucker''.

''Nice to meet you'' Sam said.''Well we better get going Dawn its almost midnight'' Cobey looked at cobey and then at danny,sam,and tucker.

''Well i guess this is it..'' Dawn said with tears in her walked over to them hugged Tucker,Danny,then Sam.''and dont worry you'll see me again'' Dawn said smiling changing into a .David,and Cobey also changed into there wolf forms and ran of.

Sam let tears slide down her cheeks and Danny hugged her.''you know..'' Danny said whispering into her ear ''we didnt finish our dance'' Sam smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips and all of them went back to there dance.

''i love you Danny;'' Sam said leaning into his chest.

''i love you to Sam'' Danny said resting his head on hers.''Ohh wait i almost forgot somthing''.Danny said looking in his pocket.''here''.They stopped dancing and Danny took sams hand and put a gold and blue class ring on her hand with her named ingraved inside of it.

Sam had tears in her eyes and kissed Danny pasionitly.''I love you soo much Danny'' Sam said.''I love you to Sam.''Danny said kissing her again.

XXxXxXx

Dawn,Kesha,David,and Cobey ran to there grinned at Cobey and Tackled him to the ground kissing him on his grinned evily and gave Dawn a big wet slobbery made a disgusted face and Cobey laughed and ran watched him run and chased after caught up to him and tackled him again.

''i love you Dawn'' Cobey said in esperonto.

''I love you to'' Dawn also said in wolf form and kissed on the lips changing back into there human forms.

_**The end!**_


End file.
